Nemesis and Harmonia
by I.E.D.E
Summary: Twins were separated due to the war of their country. They grew up to be the rulers of their own country. Brother and sister now have to face each other in battlefield. This is the story about the twin who were destined not to stay together. Slight Ikarishipping. Rated M for violence. R&R! Just try, you might like it! How do you know if you don't like my story when you didn't tried
1. Eros Chapter 1

Eros

Chapter 1

The woman in long blue hair sat on the chair in front of a large mirror. She was wearing a short sleeved white wedding dress, long white gloves, white boots and had a bouquet of red roses held in her hands. On the table right next to her, there was a long transparent veil. A maid stepped right behind her and asked, "Your highness, how would you like your hair done?" She asked. The Princess began to think and with a soft voice, "Just leave it this way. Make it look neat though." The maid nodded and brushed the bride's hair. While that, the woman stared at her reflection on the mirror. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness.

A man in blue hair stood in front of his father. "You do know the importance of this marriage, do you?" The old man in a fancy antique chair asked, looking up at his son. The Prince nodded, "Yes your majesty." The old king nodded in satisfaction. "It is your duty as a prince." The king stood up and walked toward the window. Outside, there was a white carriage pulled by two white horses entering the castle gate. It was welcomed by thousands of people of the North Kingdom. The cheering, waving flags and various crying about 'long live the new princess and prince.' The king shook his head. "Only if they knew….." He said. The prince looked down, uncomfortably. The king turned around, "It's time." The young man nodded, excused himself and walked out of the chamber.

The man prepared himself and stood in front of the gate of the main hall. Nervous? That hardly explained how he felt. Anger described it more. He heard his name and as the gate opened he walked in. He walked all the up to where the minister was standing and waited until the door opened again. The minster called out his wife's name and the door opened. The door opened and a fair lady with a gentle smile. He had to admit that she was beautiful. Long soft blue hair reaching to her waist, eyes were in even deeper shade of blue, her ivory skin matched them perfectly and was slender. As she gracefully walked toward him, oh how much did he wish that she was just a daughter of aristocrat of his own country. She held out her hand and he took it. Gently, he guided her up the stairway. This was it. They can't turn back now. They have to face whatever it is waiting for them in the future. Even death.

**Alright! New fanfic! **

**Ikarishipping (again) and except for Dawn and Paul the rest of the characters are OCs. **

**Most of the characters's names aren't going to be revealed until Part 2. Please mind that.**

**Please read and review!**

**Oh and the woman isn't Dawn.**


	2. Eros Chapter 2

Eros

Chapter 2

The Princess looked down at her babies. They both had soft blue hair and deep blue eyes with ivory skin. She sat down next to them on the edge of the bed and softly caressed the girl's cheek. The baby giggled as her mother's finger touched her. "I love you." The Princess said sweetly as she held up the boy and kissed his cheek. "I love you all so much." She cuddled him and made a sad expression. The boy stared at his mother as if asking her what was wrong but all the Princess did was to smile at him. What can a baby do anyway?

"Aurora." The Princess looked up. "Your highness." She stood up and put her son down on the bed. "Stay there." Her husband said as he walked up to his wife. "Are you okay?" He asked looking down at her with soft eyes. "About what?" She didn't know what he was talking about. "I guess you haven't heard about the rumors." He said, patting her shoulder. "No, I haven't." She looked up, "What does the rumor says-" She couldn't finish the sentence for the Prince leaned down and kissed her and softly whispered 'I love you'. The Princess smiled up at the Prince but it soon faded and it got replaced with a chocked expression. She looked down and saw her husband's dagger stabbed in her stomach. She looked up back at her husband who's eyes were teary. "I'm so sorry." He managed to speak, his voice was filled with anger, sadness, and sorrow. A drop of tear crawled down his cheek.

The princess dropped on her knees and pulled the dagger out. The bloody blade was dropped on the floor. She managed to look up at her husband and glared at him. She turned to the bed, her face was filled with pain. Her children were there, silent, not even having a clue about what had just happened. She tried to reach them but fell on the ground. The Prince picked up the dead body of his wife and put it down on the bed, next to the babies. He arranged her like she had died during her sleep. He put her hands on her stomach, covering the wound and her hair spread like a fan. The babies began to cry loudly. He kissed his dead wife for the last time and walked out of the room, and the crying became louder. The Prince wiped out his tears as he walked down the corridor.

The Prince headed to his father's chamber. "Did you…?" The king asked. He nodded. "You did nothing wrong." The king patted his son's shoulder and did a satisfied smile. "Now the war will start but we will win. They would never have guessed that their charming princess would die." The king said. The Prince didn't look too sure about that.

"What should we do with the babies?" He gathered up his courage and asked. The king turned to his son and sighed. "Do whatever you would like to do with them. I don't care. We can find you another fair lady to replace her." The king said, annoyed. Those words felt like shards of glass piercing into the young Prince's heart. The Prince nodded. "We will finish the war this time for sure. We will rule the state." The king smiled devilishly. The Prince shifted uncomfortably and after a bow and an excuse he left the chamber.

He returned to the room where he left his children and picked them up. His wife looked like she was sleeping but no. Wave of guiltiness came to him and he began to regret what he had done. "I'm so sorry." He said to their dead mother. The babies were sleeping, exhausted from all those crying. He walked out of the room, closed the door behind and walked to the nurse's room. "I want you to take care of the babies for a while." He said and the nurse nodded. "Your highness, remember your responsibility for your children." She said with a cracked voice. He nodded, "I will." He then headed out of the room to prepare for the war.

By the time the news reached the Princess's home country, the South Kingdom, the North Kingdom was almost done preparing for the attack that the South would possibly do. 'Princess Aurora was murdered. The war is going to break soon.' The people of both kingdoms became worried but for the South Kingdom it was even worse than the North. It was worries and anger building up inside the hearts of people of South Kingdom.

"This is outrageous! They had murdered her highness! We have to attack them and avenge her! Oh, poor princess. Oh, poor her highness…." The king's lieutenant said in a sad voice, filled with anger. "We will have to destroy the whole North Kingdom." Another said. "What if this was planned? What if it is a trap?"

"Who cares? We need to attack them. They killed her highness! Our Princess."

"What about the twins?"

"Leave them. They have the blood of the North in them."

"They have South as well." The old king, the Princess's father, said in a sad voice. All the men turned their attention to him. "Don't deny that." The men looked down. The king, shocked and stressed about his daughter's death, was sitting on his throne, his head on his palm. He was full of sadness and anger. "We will attack the North and get the twins. General Oujo, you will do the job." The purple haired man in armor nodded and bowed. "The revenge has to be made."

The king and their men in both kingdoms made very exquisite plan with care and taking a lot of times. The King of South concentrated on getting the children out of North and bringing them to South while the North had their plan focused on killing the King of South and destroying the neighboring kingdom. "Your majesty? It's getting late, you should sleep." A servant said to the South king. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I need to look over this again." The king insisted and read through the plans again.

"Please consider your age and health, your majesty." The maid said. "Thinking about my daughter, makes me forget all about the physical pain I have." The king muttered. The servants stayed silent, keeping an eyes on him just in case his health problem gets worse. Someone knocked the door. "Come in." A maid entered with a tray. On the tray was a bowl of medicine. "Your medicine, your majesty." She said as she put the tray near the paper the king was looking at. "Thank you." He said as he drank the medicine. He was drinking but then he started to cough, spilling some of the medicine. "Are you okay, your majesty?" Servants gathered around him.

"I'm fine. Do not worry about me. Call the doctor." The doctor arrived soon. "How long do you think I would live?" The king asked sadly. The doctor examined the king. "I am not sure your majesty. Is there anything you want to know in specific?" The king glanced out the window, the sun had already set and the moon was high up in the sky. "Will I be able to live until my grandchildren get old? I want to live until they get old enough to rule the country theirselves." The doctor looked down, thinking. "I am not certain but all we can do now is to keep you healthy until then, and I doubt you will die before. Good condition your majesty, remember that. Since her highness' death you were too stressed that your condition's got worse." The king nodded and dismissed the doctor.

**Please review! If you have any questions please just ask.**


	3. Eros Chapter 3

Eros

Chapter 3

King Charles of the South headed to the North. As he reached the capital of the Kingdom, for some reason he found himself more calmed down. "Your majesty." General Oujo looked up as he spotted the army of thousands guarding the castle. "Remember that the only reason we came here is to get the twin and kill the Prince. Don't do anything foolish. I repeat that is the only reason we came here." The king said his voice was in hurry. The general nodded. "Of course, your majesty." He bowed.

"General." He looked up, "Yes sir." The general could see the sadness in the king's face. "You have a son, am I correct?" Nodding. "Then when I get the children, make your son their friend. Can you promise that? A child with a father like you will be an excellent example for the prince and the princess." The general beamed. "Yes, your majesty." The General answered with his voice filled with excitement. The old king smiled and glared at the castle.

Someone started a fire on the castle. 'South…' The Prince guessed. Flames were everywhere. The Prince started to look for his children. A portrait on fire fell in front of him. He grunted but kept on going for the nurse's room. Soon he heard faint crying. "I'm coming!" he yelled without thinking and ran toward the source of the sound, ignoring the flames. He slammed the door open. On the floor was the nurse, dead. A man with purple hair and beard was holding his daughter and was now reaching for his son. "Stop!" The Prince drew his sword; the tip of the sword was close to the man's face. The man took a step behind glaring at the Prince. The Prince quickly picked up his son and demanded for his daughter. As soon as he said that, the man drew his sword and charged at the Prince. Instinctively, the Prince swung his sword and with a dead sound a forearm fell on the floor.

A terrible scream filled the room causing the babies to cry. The man managed to run away with the baby girl. "Stop!" the Prince shouted. He tried to run to catch the man but the flame became too strong and his son was crying in a painful way. "I'm so sorry son. I wasn't able to save your sister." The Prince swallowed his tears and ran down the hallway in opposite direction. He jumped off the window and escaped the castle.

The general ran, ignoring the pain in his arm. He ripped his cloth and wrapped his wound with it. He got a random horse and hurried to the base camp. The pain was killing him but he endured it. He had to. This young girl in his arm was the everyone's hope. When he reached the base camp everyone was shocked to see the general in a bloody arm half of his left arm was gone. As soon as he got off the horse doctors and nurses gathered around him and treated his wound. A maid took the baby from the general and brought her to the king. His old face brightened up when he saw the maid coming in with his granddaughter. He held the baby in his arms. "She looks just like Aurora when she was a baby." The baby girl resembled her mother so much that it hurted the king. The baby whimpered and looked sideways as if to look for her mother.

She started to cry. The king handed the baby to the maid who brought her. The maid tried to calm her down. The king told her to stay there and headed out of his tent to see the general. Half of his left arm was gone. His arm was now wrapped up and thankfully he lived. Though the doctor said it will take a long time for him to recover fully. While the doctor explained, the king looked at the general, sitting on the edge of his bed, getting treated by a nurse, frowning painfully and he was pale for losing a lot of blood.

When the conversation with the doctor was over the king approached the general. "You saved my granddaughter. Thank you." The king said as he bowed a little. The general waved his hand, "No, you can't thank me. I wasn't able to save her brother. I'm sorry your majesty, but the prince stopped me from rescuing him. He cut my arm when I tried to kill him. I am very sorry your majesty." General Oujo looked down. The king eyed the arm and smiled faintly. "I'm sorry. You risked your arm." The general glanced at his arm. "I don't use my left hand that much anyway. I am right handed." The general smiled. The king looked at him sadly. "Besides, it was for saving the hope of our country. I saved the princess and that's all it matters."

The king sighed and shook his head. "There's so much left to do but I will leave it to her. We will leave the next morning so be prepared." He told the general. The general nodded and the king left the tent.

**7 years later**

The girl with long blue hair sat on the garden. It was her own private garden. She helped the gardeners to do the job and though it is small and the square shaped garden and was surrounded by walls and castle building itself the princess's own favorite place was here. She sat under the large (and the only) tree and made a coronet with flowers while a boy with messy purple hair watched her doing so on the stone bench.

"I will make a crown for you. You can be the king and I will be the queen." The young princess said to the boy, focusing on making the 'crown.' She smiled. The smile that can even light up the dark side of the moon. "You will be the queen. And I will serve you. I can promise you that." The boy answered, looking down at her. The little princess looked up, "No. You will marry me, right?" She asked. The boy stared at her. "You do know that's impossible. And this is probably the thousandth time I am telling you this." The prune head sighed. The princess pouted. "There's still possibility." The little princess insisted. The boy shook his head. "But I do can promise that I will stay right next to you forever." The boy said with a slight smile. The Princess beamed and stood up, dropping the coronet and almost stepping on it, and hugged him. Tightly. "Make sure you keep that promise." She said. He looked really surprised but hugged the princess back.

The blue haired Prince stared at the blazing fire. "Your highness, please stay away. It's dangerous." The blacksmith said, worried that the Prince might get burnt. "It's beautiful." His highness muttered. "Pardon, your highness?" The blacksmith stopped hammering. "The fire, it's beautiful." He smiled. The blacksmith, Jack, looked at him with a worried expression and sighed. "Would you like me to make you a weapon?" Jack asked and the Prince stood up immediately. "Yes! Make me a sword like my father's!" Jack chuckled. "I will make your own unique sword. But promise me you won't come to the blacksmith until next week, until it's done. You can promise that, right your highness?" The young Prince looked up at Jack then nodded. "Yes! I promise! You will keep your promise too, right?" Jack nodded.

The Prince headed back to the castle, excited about getting his own sword. While he walked, he rubbed the ring hanging on the silver chain around his neck. The ring was what he was wearing when he was baby but he still couldn't figure out why the King, his father, forced him to wear this. But since he got used to it, it didn't really matter to him anymore. When he reached up to his room, he sat down and pulled out a random book and started to read. The book was about a princess who was so arrogant that she brought death to her brother along with the destruction of the whole country. It always made him sad and sorry for the brother but he didn't know exactly why 'losing her brother' made him so sad. He closed the book, 'That was enough reading.'

The Princess listened to her grandfather's long boring lecture about why they have to destroy the North Kingdom. "Your majesty, can't we just keep peace with them?" The Princess asked curiously, still not knowing exactly why they have to fight them. "I mean, we used to be one before, right?" She had been hearing the fact for her whole life that now it made her wonder. "Of course not. They killed your mother." The king answered, slightly angry that she pointed the fact. "And they are no longer our brother. The Princess looked down, "But they didn't kill my father." She murmured. Though she had no idea where her father was she had never heard that the North killed her father so she figured her father was still alive.

The king didn't hear that, due to his bad hearing. The Princess looked out the window. Far away she could see the mountains that work as the borderline. "Peace is out of option my dear." Her grandfather said and she nodded.

The Prince attended the meeting. Since he was 5 he started to attend the meetings that were considered 'important.' This time it was about whether to raise the guards or to focus on the farming and saving up the food they lost due to 2 years of famine. It was boring but the Prince listened to the conversation carefully.

"7 years without a war. They are probably planning on something!"

"Is the war more important or the suffering that our people have for having no food?"

"We can give them the ration we have left!"

"Then what would we eat? Dirt?"

"You know what I mean!"

The argument went on for a long time. "That is enough arguing!" The king roared. Everything except for the tick-tock sound of the clock became silence immediately. The Prince, who almost fell asleep, jumped slightly. The king turned to the Prince, "Son, what do you think? What do you think about this matter? What should we do?" The king asked his son with a soft voice. The Prince hesitated. All of the aristocrats in the room turned their attention to their Prince. He soon felt all kinds of pressure on him.

He gulped and started, "We don't know if the South is planning for a war. What we need right now is to save our people from hunger. What's the point of fighting when our people are hungry? War and training would just bring more suffering to them. There is an example that people started a revolt when the war was too long and they were suffering from hunger. We do not want that.

I think we would have to focus on making our people wealthy and at least prevent the hunger, or dying from hunger. That doesn't mean we will not train. We will, but just regular training we do these days, only adding little more. Focus on the people and saving them just for 2 years and after that when the situation improves we will then focus on the training." The Prince looked around. He felt nervous, like this was some kind of test.

The king smiled. "Should we follow his solution? This sounds not that bad." Most of the people nodded in agreement, some were even seemed pretty happy that the heir to the throne was a wise boy. Though some seemed pretty annoyed that a seven year old boy was interrupting the 'adult' matter.

"Son, I think you've done enough for today. Go ahead and rest." The Prince nodded and excused himself out of the chamber. As soon as the door closed behind him, he ran down the corridor. He actually felt freedom. The chamber always made him nervous like he had to say something smart. That was a lot of pressure for a 7-year-old boy. That's why he studied a lot. He wanted to get out of the room as fast he could and understand what the aristocrats were talking about. Oh how he wished every night that he was just a normal boy.

**So, what do you think? Please review! Please, please please please do! **

**Cookies to the reviewers!**

**The characters' names will come out in part 2 so wait until then please**

**Part 1 is only 4 chapters anyway**


End file.
